


Quelling a Dragon Rebellion

by Platinum_Portals



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Civil War quest, Dawnguard DLC, Dragonborn DLC, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hearthfire DLC, My First Work in This Fandom, bit of assassin mischief, main quest thrown in, more tag updates as this progresses, not too much hearthfire though, the dragonborn really doesn't like the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Portals/pseuds/Platinum_Portals
Summary: The land of Skyrim is racked by civil war. Both the Empire and the Stormcloaks want the Dragonborn as their highly dangerous super solider, capable of turning the tides and claiming victory for their cause.The problem is, the Dragonborn wants no part in this war. For Keskiyö Forisma, it wouldn't matter to her who won, as long as she remained neutral in their political quarrels. She hated both groups anyways; the Empire for their subservience towards the Thalmor, and the Stormcloak for their treatment of anyone who wasn't a Nord.Ulfric Stormcloak, while knowing quite well the advantage of having a myth of legend on their side, despised the wrench ever since she arrived in his city for the first time. However, a party and a suggestive push from Jorleif is enough to bring the two together in a chance encounter.It wasn’t supposed to end like this.All he wanted was her support, and was willing to get it from her no matter what it took.He just didn’t think he’d fall in love with her.It's all she can do not to murder him on sight.





	Quelling a Dragon Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of decision-making a day keeps the Dragonborn away. Ulfric is glad for that. Too bad he still has to think about her.

"There is a section of Whiterun near Jorrvaskr that we could enter through..."

 

The war was at a stalemate. Silently listening to the briefing, the Jarl of Windhelm was growing more and more frustrated by the progress. While his troops had an undying desire to free their country, he knew that the slow-coming of the war would lead to their demise. What sparse resources they already had would continue wane, and in turn morale would drop. Some days it was a single win at a battle and the Nord's honor that kept weary soldiers from giving in and deserting.

Usually Ulfric was one to express his opinion during these nightly updates, but the tolls of the day as Jarl and as leader of the Stormcloaks had left him tired. He had been dozing in and out of sleep throughout the entire meeting, occasionally nodding his approval of a plan or new meeting.  He would've fallen asleep right there in the chair if Jorleif hadn't nudged him.  Ulfric opened his eyes with difficulty as he blearily stared down his steward. "My apologies, my Jarl, but I do recommend we at the very least attempt to recruit the Dragonborn to our cause."  At that, Ulfric was wide awake, sitting up and glaring at Jorleif. "For the last time, we have no use for that milk-drinking Imperial." He said gruffly, trying his damnedest not to snap at the man.

Jorleif opened his mouth to argue, but was quickly cut off by an also-irritated Galmar. "Jorleif's right on the whole Dragonborn matter." He said, slamming his hand against the wooden table to the shock of Ulfric. "Think about it, a true sign of Nordic strength, similar to Talos himself, fighting for Skyrim's independence. The soldiers would be floating on a cloud with giddiness, and like it or not, the Dragonborn is a powerful and lethal opponent all on her own; if we could use that power to our advantage, she could surely bring the war to an end with us standing as victors."

Ulfric ground his teeth together, none too happy about the corner he had been backed into. "Fine, I'll sleep on it and tell you tomorrow." He conceded, standing up to head to his quarters. Changing into a shirt and worn trousers, the Jarl settled for the night. However, the sleep he had so badly wanted now evaded him with the idea of the Dragonborn taking control of his mind.

Keskiyö Forisma.

Ulfric tensed just thinking of her name. He had first met the Imperial on the trip to Helgen. While the rest of the men in the cart spoke, she had chosen to remain silent, merely watching the soldiers around her. When the dragon had attacked, she had surprised him by surviving the initial attack. He hadn't seen her again until she had arrived in his city months later. Long black hair, her face taut, almost giving her an elven appearance, and skin as pale as the snow. But everything you needed to know about her was hidden in her eyes. They were a chilling grey, forever observant to the environment around her. They were cold and unfeeling, giving no glimpses of just how much she had been through.

But oh how she stirred up conflict in his hold. Within days she had managed to go past his guards, swiping as she went and causing a thorn in his side. The first few times were barely tolerable-stealing valuable but replaceable goods and the occasional fifty or so septims-but when he woke and found his usual garb missing along with Galmar’s favorite bracers, the irritation had reached a boiling point. The final straw had been murder in his town. 

When Nilsine Shatter-Shield has been found dead, all he felt he could do was solemnly grieve. It had been chalked up to hired thugs or bandits. However, two injured guards had came to him days later, telling him of woman in an outfit of red and black who had sent them flying into the stone gates just yelling at them. Once the realization hit him, he had enough of the legendary Dragonborn. 

 

Ulfric sighed. Actively going out of his way to hate a valuable asset to the war would be of no help to the cause. He truly had no choice but to agree with Jorleif. With some difficulty, the Jarl of Windhelm fell into a light slumber, his last consciousness thought a pair of grey eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This isn’t my first fan fiction in general, but it IS my first Elder Scrolls so I’m quite excited to cristen my Skyrim ships with this one! The first three or so chapters might be a little dry, but bear with me, I have a plan >;)
> 
> Happy Readings!


End file.
